Love
Characters *'Skye' *'Chase' *'Lani and Ace' *'Tundra' *'Rocky' *'Sage Aurora and Winter' Christmas Eve Lani: Yay I can't wait for Christmas to come! Winter: Just a day away! Sage: This is gonna be the best Christmas ever. Skye: Yep, our first as a family she said as she and Chase nuzzled their pups Rocky: Can't wait he said as he and Tundra did the same with their pups. Ace: I can't wait to see what santa brought me. Aurora: Me too. Chase: Well whose ready to start decorating the lookout. All pups: ME! The adults helped their pups put up streamers and decorate the Christmas cookies and put out milk for Santa. Tundra: Well we're just about done but somethings missing and I just can't put my paw on it. Ace: The star! Rocky:Thats right Ace, so who wants to put the star up? Winter and Ace: I do! I do! Ace: Go for it Winter! Winter: Really Ace, thanks she said as she licked his cheek which made him blush. Ace: Anytime. he said still blushing Skye: Alright Sweetie hop on and hold on tight. Winter hoped on Skyes back and put the star on the top of the tree. Chase: Now we're done. Rocky: Well we still have a few hours before bedtime how 'bout we play a few games until then. They played pup pup boogie hide n seek and freeze tag until it was time for bed by then the pups were really tired and falling off their feet. Skye: Alright guys it's time to head to bed. Lani: Mom can we sleep with you and dad tonight? Sage: Yeah can we! ( asking Tundra) Tundra: Well it is Christmas Skye. Skye: Sure why not! All the pups headed towards ran towards their parents to get a good nights sleep. Christmas Aurora: Wake up! Wake up its Christmas! She said bouncing on her parents with all the other pups doing the same. Chase: Ok Ok we're up! He said chuckling at how excited the pups were running around the lookout. The puppies raced over to see a load of presents around the Christmas tree. All pups: Wow! Lets GO! They said as they dived in to the presents. Winter: Wait! I think we should let the grown ups go first. They've done so much for us! Rest of Puppies: Yeah they should go first they said pushing presents towarads them. Skye: Oh thank you pups Chase: We all have very thoughtful pups. When they opened the presents they saw pictures of them with their families. Rocky: This is a wonderful gift, now I will always remember you guys. Tundra: Alright pups, now you can dive in to your presents. Puppies: YAY!! Winter: I got a wand Lani I got a new set of wings! The pups ooohed and awwed at all the presents Chase and Rocky: I have a feeling this is gonna be a good Christmas. They said as they cuddled with their families and gave their mates a kiss on the muzzle. Tundra and Skye: Me too guys, me too. Category:Rocky's Family Category:Love Category:Skye's Family Category:Chase's Family Category:Fanon Stories